The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Convolvulus plant, botanically known as Convolvulus sabatius, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sumcov 01’.
The new Convolvulus is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Lüdinghausen, Germany. The new Convolvulus originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor of two unnamed selections of Convolvulus sabatius, not patented. The new Convolvulus was selected by the Inventor in 2002 in a controlled environment in Lüdinghausen, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in Lüdinghausen, Germany since 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Convolvulus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.